Gotas de pecado, la sangre del Olimpo
by Abisag Uchiha-san
Summary: Hay semidioses que vienen a destruir el mundo. Hay semidioses que darían su vida por salvarlo. La confrontación entre los traidores y los salvadores está cerca. Tú, ¿por quién apostarías?


_Siete mestizos responderán al llamado..._

Perseus Jackson. Hazel Lavesque. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Fran Zhang. Pipper McLaen. Leo Valdés.

¿Por qué ellos?

... _Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá..._

Desde que la oí, cada palabra de esa maldita profecía resuena todas las noches en mi mente. Llámame loco, pero desde el primer momento supe que esa profecía nos iba a traer pesares a nosotros y NO a otra generación, como creyó Percy.

Y ese presentimiento se cumplió.

¡Por lo que sea!, ¿Acaso los mestizos no tenemos derecho a una vida tranquila?, ¿Es mucho pedir llegar vivo al menos a los veinte años?

¡Mierda, que nosotros salvamos el mundo cada hora! Desde evitar que Zeus y Poseidón causen terremotos y accidentes sólo para demostrar quién es el favorito de su madre Rea, pasando por tratar los berrinches de Afrodita de cuando pierde su peine favorito, hasta ahora, que tenemos que parar el levantamiento de la mismísima GEA, la madre tierra.

Suena atractivo, ¿no?. Pero la vida de un mestizo nunca es tranquila.

Aún así, no renunciaré. No, Nico di Angelo no es un cobarde.

..._Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final..._

No importa si debo morir. No defraudaré a mi hermana ni a mi padre. No defraudaré a Percy.

..._Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la muerte._

Miro de reojo a la mujer que está a mi lado, nada más y nada menos que Reina, la pretor de Nueva Roma. Ella, una romana hecha y derecha; yo, un griego desadaptado. Ambos somos miembros de dos pueblos enemigos, los mismos que ahora se están enfrentando en una vana guerra en lugar de unirse para combatir a las fuerzas de Gea.

Una vez más, no puedo evitar pensar que el trabajo de Reina y yo es una tarea casi imposible, digo ¿cuántas posibilidades tenemos de lograr que el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter se unan, sin morir en el intento?. Es como tratar de de unir dos imanes con cargas iguales; porque sí, los griegos y los romanos pueden ser lo más diferentes que quieran, pero nadie quita que ambos sean tan tercos como un par de mulas. Ya lo dije y no me retracto.

Reina suelta un suspiro de frustración. Yo no la miro.

-Hawai-susurra con pesar.

Ahora la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah?

-Hawai-gruñe sin voltearse a verme-. Cuando esto se termine, tomaré unas laaaaargas vacaciones en Hawai.

-Oh.

Casi se me escapa una sonrisa. Reina parece tan seria e imponente que parece bizarra la sola idea de imaginársela con un bikini, tomando el sol en una playa de Hawai. Casi olvido que ella también es una persona compleja, no la eterna líder de Roma.

Bueno, es difícil hacerlo cuando justamente unos minutos atrás ella accedió de MALA gana a que descansáramos de nuestro viaje sólo unos minutos en mar abierto, usando como flotador a la estatua Atenea Partenos.

No podíamos parar en tierra firme y arriesgarnos a que Gea enviara monstruos por nosotros. Sólo nos quedaba echarnos a merced del padre de Percy. Ojalá que él no tenga fuerta la esquizofrenia de los dioses y nos eche una mano.

Por eso ahora ambos estamos sentados sobre el escudo de la estatua, mirando el atardecer marinal mientras nos reponemos (o al menos yo lo hago) del viaje en sombra que hicimos desde el estrecho de Gibraltar. Creo que ahora estamos cerca de la costa de Florida.

- ¿Y tú, mini Drácula?-me pregunta ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y por una vez veo burla en sus ojos al llamarme así. Qué mujer tan...uh, ¿mujer?. Venga, que las chicas siempre son un mundo aparte; para los chicos ellas son extrañas.

-No sé...-contesto sinceramente-. Me gustaría ser una nube.

Ni yo mismo sé porqué dije eso último, pero lo hice. Quizá es porque suelo ser silencioso y solitario, y no recuerdo cómo es tratar con la gente viva por más de diez minutos.

-Una nube con forma de zombi-replica ella con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Ja, ja, graciosita-hago una mueca de enojo.

De pronto lo siento.

Una nueva presencia surgiendo de la nada, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Se dirige velozmente hacia donde estamos nosotros. ¿Acaso...?

¡No!

Sé que Gea últimamente se las ha estado arreglando para traer a la vida a antiguos monstruos y enemigos de los mortales. Enemigos letales. Pero yo sólo puedo sentir las almas de los muertos como la que se acerca, ¿acaso los fantasmas ya están de su lado?

Me paro lo más rápido que puedo, no dejándome dominar por la presión. Me arrepiento de haber permitido que Tyson, el entrenador Hedge y la señorita O'Learly se adelantaran en el mar para despejar nuestra ruta, porque justamente los enemigos acaban de aparecer cerca.

Poseidón, si aprecias a tu hijo, ayúdanos a llegar vivos a la costa para que el fruto de la tortura de Percy no se vaya a la mierda. Ayúdanos a llevar a Athenea Parthenos a salvo.

-Vámonos.

-No tienes fuerza para otro viaje en sombras- replica ella sin saber que no estamos solos.

Mierda. Ella tiene razón. No obstante, no podemos esperar a que nos ataquen.

Entonces, no tengo que anunciarle la otra presencia porque algo se acerca a nuestro punto, deslizándose en el agua como una moto acuática.

-Tenemos que luchar-dictamina Reina con cansancio y seguridad.

Ni modos, no tenemos otra opción.

Son dos seres los que se acercan velozmente. La figura que maneja la moto acuática se trata de algo parecido a un fantasma, algo que he visto antes; un hombre maduro. La segunda figura, un chico vivo que se sujeta al hombre, grita cosas que aún no puedo entender.

Y entonces reconozco a ese chico.

Un semidiós que conocí mientras vagaba por el mundo. Un semidiós que traicionó al Campamento Mestizo y guió a sus hermanos en la guerra de los titanes CONTRA nosotros. Un fugitivo rebelde.

Es Alabaster Torrington, el hijo más fuerte de Hécate.

**::::::::::::**

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Sí, yo con otro proyecto sobre los semidioses, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? **

**Esta es mi versión sobre lo que podría pasar en La sangre del Olimpo y la continuación de mi fic "Gotas de pecado en el Campamento Mestizo."**

**De una vez advierto que van a encontrar personajes originales, pero ey, no son del tipo Mary Sue, ni angelitos o héroes; quizá los odien... o los amen. Si leen GPCM sabrán de qué les hablo. **

**También advierto que como los chicos son muy diferentes y antagonistas, verán que unos personajes se burlarán o maltratarán a sus personajes favoritos. A mí también me gusta Percy, pero no me agrada alabarlo o que sea perfecto todo el tiempo, eso aburre.**

**Oh, la historia de Alabaster Torrington sale en el Diario de los Semidioses, fue creado por el hijo del tio Riodan.**

**Bueno... **

**Si comentan actualizo rápido, es gratis :)**

**Mata ne**


End file.
